Hiver 1988 : Noël entre le Bronx et Long Island
by Rosa020
Summary: Néo et Trinity l'ignorent parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour faire le lien, mais ils se sont rencontrés avant que Néo ne sorte de la Matrice, la nuit du 24 décembre 1988...
1. Chapter 1

_Ceci est une gentille petite histoire, sans prétention, sous la neige pour se rafraîchir un peu, parce que là on crève de chaud… Tous publics. Néo et Trinity ne le savent pas parce qu'ils étaient encore enfants à l'époque, mais ils se sont rencontrés avant que Néo ne sorte de la Matrice…_

_Au fait, comme on ne nous l'a pas donné, j'ai inventé le vrai prénom de Trinity et j'ai pris quelques libertés vis-à-vis de sa famille et de celle de Néo. Bonne lecture !_

_Évidemment, rien n'est à moi sauf la petite histoire que voici, le reste est aux génialissimes frères W. (infoutue d'écrire leurs noms correctement…) !_

_**Entre le Bronx et Long Island… Noël.**_

Alice s'enfonça aussi profondément que possible dans son siège et rabattit la capuche de son sweet noir sur sa tête, vaine tentative d'ignorer la dispute de ses parents, mêlée aux sons insupportables du walkman de sa sœur et aux coups de klaxons qui avaient envahi la rue. Elle soupira. Ils étaient partis une heure plus tôt, et ils avaient dû parcourir moins de deux kilomètres depuis. Pour cause : la violente baisse des températures qui s'était subitement abattue sur le pays avait provoqué des chutes de neige presque en continue et des routes complètement verglacées. Résultats : des accidents en veux-tu en voilà !

Il était 19h30. Ils étaient censés êtres à Long Island dans dix minutes pour passer Noël chez des cousins. Toute la famille se réunissait là-bas chaque année, mais comme c'était parti, ils allaient sûrement passer le 24 décembre dans la voiture. Non pas que le fait d'échapper à ses abominables oncles, tantes, grands-parents et cousins soit un calvaire pour Alice. Au contraire, elle avait commencé par se réjouir des embouteillages, même si elle se doutait qu'ils ne faisaient que retarder l'heure fatidique… Mais à mesure que le temps passait et que le ton entre ses parents montait (« Je t'avais dit que nous aurions dû partir immédiatement après le déjeuner ! Si tu m'avais écouté… », « Ah oui ? Et bien si Madame n'occupait pas la TV toute la sainte journée avec ses émissions insupportables de télé-achat, on aurait été averti des embouteillages par les informations et on n'en serait pas là ! »), elle en était à se demander si une soirée à se faire martyriser par sa grande sœur Morgane et ses cousins Bradley, Kevin et Elsa ne serait pas plus supportable…

- Tu ne veux pas baisser le son ? demanda-t-elle à sa soeur, sans le moindre espoir.

Si elle l'entendit, elle fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué et monta davantage la musique. Alice colla son front à la vitre embuée tandis que sa mère menaçait de quitter la voiture immédiatement si son père ne cessait pas de lui manquer de respect. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle n'aimait pas le bruit. Non, elle détestait le bruit. Elle préférait s'asseoir en silence dans sa chambre, sur son lit, avec son ordinateur, et préparer des coups en douce spectaculaires, à la suite desquels les plus grands hackers du monde noyaient sa boîte mail sous les applaudissements et félicitations. Elle était Trinity. Elle aimait être Trinity, seule sur les vagues d'Internet, en silence. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être un fauve invisible traquant sa proie sans émettre le moindre son. Elle n'aimait pas être Alice Carter. Elle détestait Alice Carter, qui ne savait pas tenir tête à sa sœur ou à ses cousins, qui se laissait toujours faire en silence, qui écoutait ses parents se disputer avec impuissance. Alice était faible. Trinity était forte. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ni la toucher. Et un jour, Morpheus lui expliquerait pourquoi le monde ne tournait pas rond, et il lui montrerait la vérité.

Mais pour l'heure, elle était juste Alice, et même si elle la détestait, elle allait devoir faire avec. Sa mère lui avait défendu de prendre son ordinateur.

- Tu passes tout ton temps dessus ! En société, c'est très mal élevé ! Les gens pensent qu'ils t'indiffèrent !

« Les gens m'indiffèrent », avaient songé l'enfant. Mais à cet instant, elle était Alice, et Alice ne répondait pas. Elle se taisait, elle disait « Oui, Maman. », et elle allait s'asseoir dans la voiture pour aller voir les « charmants-enfants-de-Tante-Sonia-et-Oncle-George-qui-sont-si-polis-et-si-bien-élevés».

« Et qui se moquent sans cesse de moi. Et qui m'insultent parce que je suis la plus petite et que tout le monde a mauvaise opinion de moi, et que si je riposte tout le monde croira que c'est moi la coupable et pas eux », songeait tristement la fillette. Trinity leur mettrait une raclée. Dommage que ces imbéciles soient incapables de se servir d'un ordinateur. Elle pourrait leur montrer, alors…

Avec un nouveau soupir, Alice se servit de sa manche pour essuyer la buée de la vitre et regarder au-dehors. Ils étaient sur la quatrième file de voitures en partant du trottoir, ce qui lui permettait d'observer ce qui se passait sur ce dernier. Comme partout à New York, et aux Etats-Unis en général, ils étaient très larges et une foule de gens s'y pressaient. La plupart d'entre eux étaient en groupe, vêtus de couleurs vives et les bras chargés de paquets colorés. Ils riaient les uns avec les autres. Ce serait un joyeux Noël pour eux.

Elle contempla avec mélancolie une femme souriante qu'un homme grand et solidement bâti tenait par les épaules avec un air béat, un petit garçon de deux ou trois ans perché sur son dos; un jeune garçon, grand, maigre et dégingandé, une guitare en bandoulière et un gros sac sur le dos, qui marchait en soufflant sur ses doigts mal protégés du froid par des mitaines en laine; un groupe d'adolescents qui se bousculaient en riant; une vieille femme entraînée dans une bataille de boule de neige par ses petits enfants; deux fillettes occupées à fabriquer un bonhomme de neige… Elle ravala ses larmes. Elle était Alice, mais elle était aussi Trinity, et Trinity ne pleurait jamais parce qu'elle était forte et que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle décida de penser à autre chose et, pour se distraire, de s'inventer des histoires avec les gens présents sur le trottoir comme protagonistes.

Justement, trois hommes louches venaient de faire leur apparition. Ces drôles de gus n'avaient rien à faire dans un pareil décor : celui du milieu était de taille moyenne et pas très costaud, les deux autres étaient grands et bâtis comme des rugbymen. Sûrement des gardes du corps. Ils ne riaient pas, ne plaisantaient pas, ne souriaient même pas. Ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Ils marchaient juste ensembles. Ils portaient des vestes en cuir et des lunettes noires (alors qu'il faisait nuit) et celui du milieu avait un genre de tic : il ne cessait de se gratter le bras, comme un drogué en manque.

Alice se tassa encore un peu plus dans son siège si toutefois c'était possible. Si ces trois types étaient dangereux, mieux valait qu'ils ne la surprennent pas entrain de les espionner.

Soudain, elle ouvrit de grands yeux : ils venaient de s'arrêter sur le trottoir, et le grand type triste avec une guitare s'était arrêté devant eux (il arrivait de la direction opposée). Ce qui se passa ensuite fut si rapide que si elle ne les avait pas observés aussi attentivement, la fillette n'aurait rien vu : le garçon fit passer sa guitare devant lui, sortit une disquette informatique de la pochette de son étui. Le type du milieu, pendant ce temps, avait attrapé une énorme liasse de billet dans son manteau, et quand ils se serrèrent la main, ils échangèrent la disquette et l'argent. Alice cligna des yeux, se demandant si elle avait bien vu… L'homme et le garçon échangèrent rapidement quelques mots, puis se préparèrent à se séparer, quand les yeux du garde du corps de droite, qui balayaient la rue, se posèrent sur… Alice ! Il tapa sur l'épaule de son patron et la lui désigna du menton. La fillette s'aplatit aussitôt sur la banquette, disparaissant de la fenêtre, mais il était trop tard : les trois gars venaient vers elle. Le garçon triste avec une guitare avait disparu…

Thomas s'éloigna à grands pas rapides du lieu de l'échange : ce parano de Sullivan était fichu de croire que la fille qui les espionnait était avec lui. Bon sang, la gamine devait être complètement idiote, ou alors complètement suicidaire ! Qui espionne ouvertement des pirates informatiques alors que sa voiture est coincée dans les embouteillages ? C'était du délire…

D'un autre côté, elle ne les espionnait pas forcément… Peut-être juste qu'elle s'ennuyait… Après tout, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de dix ans. Une gosse. Il ralentit le pas. Oui, à bien y réfléchir, c'était juste une petite fille qui s'ennuyait et qui regardait les gens dans la rue. Thomas s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir. C'était le soir de Noël, et une gamine de dix ans allait sûrement y laisser sa vie. Tom savait comment fonctionnait Sullivan et ses deux gorilles : ils allaient ouvrir la portière, arracher la fillette de là sans se soucier des protestations de la famille et la minute d'après, ils auraient disparu dans les ruelles sombres et étroites du ghetto pour la trucider en toute discrétion.

Thomas hésitait, sans faire attention aux passants courroucés qui le bousculaient. D'un côté, il avait des trucs urgents à faire : ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'était arrangé pour que la transaction avec Sullivan ait lieu plus tôt que prévu, il avait besoin de ce fric pour Noël, et il devait se dépêcher avant que ses fournisseurs et connaissances ne disparaissent, il ne savait où pour faire la fête de leur côté. De l'autre, ça ne se faisait pas de laisser une môme de dix ans se faire massacrer le soir du 24 décembre.

« Ma grandeur d'âme me perdra », songea-t-il avec exaspération, tout en faisant demi-tour.

Il était temps : Sullivan et ses gardes du corps étaient à quelques mètres de la voiture. Il se faufila entre deux véhicules, grimpa sur un capot en ignorant royalement les protestations de son propriétaire, sauta sur le toit d'une autre voiture et laissa tomber souplement à côté de la portière de la gamine. Il se composa un visage aussi joyeux qu'enfantin et ouvrit la portière, faisant sursauter la fillette.

- Eh bah alors ? On dit plus bonjour aux copains ?

Alice eut tellement peur qu'elle faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque, et ce n'était pas qu'une façon de parler. D'autant qu'elle s'attendait à voir débarquer les deux gorilles, pas le garçon triste avec une guitare.

- C'est qui celui-là ?, demanda Morgane à Alice d'un ton agressif, tandis que leurs parents interrompaient momentanément leur dispute pour se retourner avec curiosité.

- Euh…

- Thomas, se présenta l'autre avec un immense sourire, en serrant d'autorité la main de Morgane.

À en juger par la grimace de cette dernière, il le lui avait sûrement broyé. Alice décida aussitôt que ce garçon était très sympa et digne de confiance.

- Tu ne nous présentes pas, Alice ?, demanda sa mère, très surprise de découvrir qu'en fin de compte, sa fille n'était pas complètement irrécupérable sur le plan social.

- Euh… Bah, Thomas, mes parents.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, claironna le garçon en leur serrant tour à tour la main, avec un peu plus de délicatesse, cette fois. En fait je passais dans le coin, et j'ai vu que tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer au milieu de ses embouteillages. Je viens de voir les accidents, vous n'êtes pas près de repartir. Ça vous embête si je vous emprunte Alice une petite heure ? On n'ira pas loin…

Morgane eut un rictus méprisant tandis que leurs parents échangeaient un bref regard. Alice, quant à elle, en était à se demander si le jeune homme souriant et à l'air fort sympathique n'avait pas l'intention de l'entraîner dans un coin sombre pour lui faire la peau…

Finalement, il sembla que la bonne tête ainsi que l'âge raisonnable du dénommé Thomas soient suffisants à Monsieur et Madame Carter pour laisser leur fille de onze ans aller se promener seule avec un inconnu dans un quartier de NY réputé pas très net, car ils ne tardèrent pas à acquiescer.

- C'est d'accord, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop, ça peut se remettre à avancer d'un instant à l'autre, les avertit son père avant de les oublier complètement pour reporter son attention sur la route.

- Pas de problème, répondit Thomas, le plus sérieusement du monde, avant d'attraper Alice par le bras et de la tirer fermement hors de la voiture, dont Morgane claqua la portière derrière eux.

« Jalouse » diagnostiqua Alice avec satisfaction.

Elle fut détournée de ses pensées quand le guitariste passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la maintenir fermement contre lui, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle n'aurait pas la possibilité de lui échapper.

- Marche près de moi et tient-toi tranquille, siffla-t-il, entre ses dents serrées, tout en continuant de sourire et en l'entraînant vers le trottoir d'un pas vif.

- J'ai froid, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix parce qu'à cet instant elle était Alice, pas Trinity, qu'Alice était faible, surtout à côté du garçon qui, lui, était beaucoup plus fort qu'il en avait l'air, et surtout plus grand qu'elle, et parce qu'elle avait peur des trois types qui s'étaient arrêtés au milieu de la chaussée et les regardaient venir dans leur direction avec un air mauvais, et puis aussi parce qu'il faisait froid et que son sweet était plutôt léger.

Thomas s'arrêta et la regarda.

- Tu ne vas pas te sauver, si je te lâche ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Elle avait bien trop peur pour s'enfuir, Thomas avait des jambes bien plus grandes que les siennes, il était sûrement bien plus rapide, et de toute façon ses jambes à elle tremblaient trop pour la porter très loin.

Thomas la lâcha prudemment, ôta à toute vitesse son sac et sa guitare (si toutefois c'était bien une guitare, et pas une mitraillette, qu'il y avait dans l'étui) qu'il posa sur le sol, lui mit sa veste en cuir sur les épaules, remit ses affaires sur son dos, la serra derechef contre lui et reprit leur marche. Il allait très vite et faisait de grands pas, elle devait presque trottiner pour rester à sa hauteur. Il était aussi grand que les joueurs de basket qui s'entraînaient sur le petit terrain, près de chez elle, et serrée ainsi contre lui, elle lui arrivait en dessous de l'épaule. Il devait être bien plus vieux qu'elle, pourtant son pull dégageait une odeur de chocolat chaud. C'était bizarre : Bradley devait avoir le même âge que lui, pourtant il sentait la cigarette et l'alcool, un peu le café aussi (elle le savait parce que Bradley trouvait toujours amusant de la bousculer de très près, ce qui lui faisait profiter de ses… effluves.). Elle détestait que Bradley se colle à elle comme ça, et elle pensait que ça ne devait pas être agréable d'être collé à un homme en général –son père n'était pas assez démonstratif pour les câlins-, alors comment expliquer que la présence de Thomas tout contre elle, son souffle dans ses cheveux lui paraisse rassurant, et même… agréable ?

La gosse tremblait comme une feuille contre lui. Thomas songea que ça devait être autant dû au froid qu'à la peur : John Sullivan et ses sbires avaient les yeux braqués sur elle, et leurs regards ne pouvaient pas vraiment êtres qualifiés de bienveillants.

- Y a pas de problèmes, elle est avec moi, lança Thomas d'un ton ferme dès qu'ils furent à porté de voix.

- Pourquoi elle nous espionnait ?, cracha John avec colère.

- Je vous espionnait pas, je…, commença Alice timidement.

- Tait-toi !, ordonna Thomas d'un ton bien plus dur que précédemment. C'est une amie, elle m'avait vu et elle s'apprêtait à venir me demander ce que je faisais là, reprit-il à l'adresse de Sullivan. Je m'en occupe, OK ?

D'un geste, John arrêta ses deux gorilles, qui avaient fait mine de se jeter sur Thomas.

- N'essai pas de me rouler, Tom…

- J'essaye même pas.

Lentement, Sullivan et ses sbires s'écartèrent pour leur céder le passage.

- Merci, souffla Thomas, avant de s'éloigner rapidement, la fillette toujours collée à lui.

- Où on va ?, balbutia Alice alors qu'il l'entraînait dans une petite rue.

- On prend le large. Fait semblant de me connaître, efface-moi cette tête de condamnée, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Ils vont nous surveiller pendant un moment pour s'assurer qu'on les mène pas en bateau. On va rester ensemble jusque-là, mais j'ai deux ou trois courses à faire qui ne peuvent pas attendre. Grimpe.

Il s'était arrêté sous une échelle de secours qui grimpait le long de la façade d'un immeuble. Alice déglutit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as le vertige ?

Trinity lui aurait fait rentrer son sourire moqueur dans la gorge, mais Trinity était grande et forte, et Alice était toute petite. Thomas, lui, était très grand. Alors Alice répondit juste :

- Non.

Et elle empoigna le premier barreau de l'échelle, avant de se hisser au-dessus du sol à la force des bras.

Sur le toit, il la laissa marcher seule, quelques instants, puis avisant ses tremblements :

- T'as froid ?

Elle hocha la tête, en enfouissant les mains dans les poches de la veste trop grande, qu'il n'avait pas récupérée. Il remit son bras sur ses épaules, mais sans lui interdire tout mouvement cette fois.

- T'as quel âge ?, demanda-t-elle timidement au bout de cinq minutes.

- Quatorze ans. Et toi ?

- Treize !, tenta-t-elle sans trop y croire.

- Dix, riposta Thomas.

- Onze, finit-elle par avouer, penaude.

Thomas émit un drôle de son tordu qui ressemblait à un petit rire, et cela fit sourire Alice sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

- Tu sais que les grands magasins, c'est de l'autre côté ?, souffla-t-elle en avisant la direction dans laquelle il l'entraînait.

- J'ai une tête à faire mes courses dans les magasins ?

Elle le regarda aussi attentivement que possible sans trébucher parce que c'était difficile de marcher aussi vite que lui sans regarder devant soi.

- Non, pas vraiment.

Il sourit, et c'était un sourire presque aussi bizarre que son rire : il ne soulevait qu'un seul coin des lèvres, et ça lui faisait un rictus tordu, un genre de demi-sourire. Alice trouva que c'était un beau sourire. Bizarre mais beau. En fait, ce drôle de mec était comme ça dans son entier : bizarre mais beau. Il la dévisagea étrangement et pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il lisait ses pensées, alors elle baissa vite les yeux en rougissant, de peur de ce qu'il pouvait deviner par leur intermédiaire. De nouveau, il eut ce petit rire amusant.

- Ou on va, alors ?, demanda la fillette, pour détourner son attention.

Elle commençait à prendre confiance. Thomas ne lui voulait pas de mal, au contraire : il l'avait tiré des griffes de Sullivan.

- T'occupes…


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou ! Désolée pour l'attente, mon inspiration va et vient à sa guise, je n'ai malheureusement aucun contrôle sur elle… D'autant que vous ne m'encouragez pas vraiment, un seul commentaire, en autant de temps, ça frise le ridicule… Please, soyez mignons, que ça vous plaise ou non, laissez-moi un petit commentaire, le bouton vert ne mord pas, je le sais, je m'en sers souvent ^^ Sinon, je pense que je vais commencer une série de one-shot, de drabbles et de mini-fics qui formeront une histoires si elles sont mises bout-à-bout. À l'instar de Takisys (voir les fics sur les séries TV Doctor Who et Torchwood), si le projet voit le jour, je les publierai dans l'ordre où elle me viendront, c'est-à-dire dans le désordre chronologique. Voilà, fin de mon speach XD reviews ? Et bonne lecture, même si c'est court !^^_

Elle aurait été incapable de dire par où ils étaient passés : Thomas semblait connaître les toits de la ville mieux que personne, et pas une seule fois ils n'avaient touché le sol. Parfois, il s'accrochait à une simple courroie suspendue à un fil au-dessus du vide. Alice s'agrippait alors à lui et ils traversaient la rue par la voie des airs, en tyrolienne.

Il était évident que les trois types bizarres qu'elle avait vu n'étaient pas les seules connaissances « louches » de Thomas. Leur premier arrêt se fit dans une ruelle étroite. Sous les porches, des hommes de haute taille, aux yeux brillants, fumaient des cigarettes en silence, balayant la rue du regard. Alice avait toujours trouvé ce genre de personne très effrayante, mais quand Thomas fit son apparition dans la rue, trois ou quatre de ces messieurs se précipitèrent vers lui avec des sourires cordiaux.

- Eh ! Thomas, mon frère Thomas !

- Comment ça va, Thomas ?

- Tu veux boire un coup, Thomas ?

Elle fut momentanément séparée de lui quand les amis du garçon l'écartèrent sans brusquerie pour étreindre son ami avec chaleur. Ils lui administrèrent de grandes claques dans le dos, lui ébouriffèrent énergiquement les cheveux, le secouèrent par tous les bouts, et finirent par le laisser respirer au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de câlin.

- Tu viens récupérer le petit colis, Thomas ?, demanda le plus grand des types tandis que les autres retournaient sous leurs porches.

- Yep. C'est prêt ?

- C'est plus que prêt, vient un peu par là.

- Attends-moi ici, ordonna le jeune homme à Alice avant de se faufiler dans l'immeuble, à la suite de son interlocuteur.

La fillette frissonna quand la porte se referma. Les hommes sous les porches posèrent sur elle leurs grands yeux brillants et ne cillèrent plus.

- Pourquoi il te laisse dehors, s'il te connaît si bien ?, demanda le type louche, qui avait payé Thomas, d'un ton soupçonneux en sortant de l'ombre, flanqué de ses chiens de garde.

Alice sursauta. Elle ne l'avait ni vu, ni entendu arriver. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil craintif. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui répondre : la dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu lui adresser la parole, Thomas l'avait fait taire aussitôt. D'ailleurs que faisait-il ? Il ne s'était tout de même pas sauvé par l'escalier de secours en l'abandonnant ici, hein ? Désespérée à cette simple pensée, elle maudit son imagination trop vive…

- Ferme ta gueule, Sullivan, ordonna sèchement un homme, sans bouger de son porche, sans détacher les yeux de la petite fille effrayée, toujours debout dans la rue.

- Occupez-vous de vos affaires, vous autres !, aboya le dénommé Sullivan, avec nervosité. Ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Cette fille est sous la protection de Thomas, gronda un autre homme, sans bouger davantage, sans détourner les yeux. Fout-lui la paix et dégage !

Sullivan commençait à s'agiter sérieusement. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que ses deux gardes du corps commençaient à perdre leur confiance en eux après avoir compter le nombre d'adversaires potentiels présents dans la ruelle.

- Je vous dis que ce sont mes affaires !, s'écria-t-il en tapant du pied par terre avec colère. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? C'est moi que ça regarde ! Moi et seulement moi !

- Ça nous fait quelque chose, articula lentement un des type, en quittant son porche sans se presser. Thomas, il est de la famille. C'est notre petit frère. Personne ne peut l'embêter sans avoir affaire à nous. C'est comme ça que font les grands frères, n'est-ce pas ? Ils protègent leurs petits frères…

- Mais je m'en fous, de Thomas, insista Sullivan, qui commençait à devenir hystérique, d'autant que le protecteur d'Alice, un immense mec d'origine africaine, le toisait du haut de ses presque deux mètres. Je l'aime bien, moi, votre Thomas, je fais même du business avec lui, enfin ! Mais la gosse, c'est pas votre sœur, si ?

- Mais pour qui tu nous prends, Sullivan, gronda un autre homme, en s'approchant à son tour, à pas lents. Pour des gens qui regardent ailleurs pendant qu'on tue des enfants ? La petite est protégée par Thomas, d'accord. Mais tant qu'elle est sur notre territoire, personne ne la touche. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

On pouvait presque entendre claquer les genoux de Sullivan et de ses sbires, à présent. Le premier homme de la rue avait posé une main sur l'épaule d'Alice pour appuyer les propos de son collègue.

- C'est bien compris ?, répéta un des hommes, de dessous son porche.

Sullivan déglutit.

- Oui, oui. Toutes mes excuses. On s'en va. Venez, les gars, on se tire…

Se retournant, il constata que les gars en question ne l'avaient pas attendu pour prendre leurs jambes à leur cou.

- Eh ! Partez pas sans moi !, hurla-t-il d'une petite voix aiguë tout en partant à leur poursuite.

- Merci, chuchota Alice, toujours sous la main du géant.

- De rien, p'tite princesse, de rien, répondit l'autre en souriant gentiment.

La seule pensée cohérente qui arrivait encore dans le cerveau embrouillé d'Alice était que c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'on l'appelait Princesse…


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon, je vous préviens : la seule raison pour laquelle vous avez encore de mes nouvelles, c'est parce qu'une charmante personne a eu la gentillesse de mettre cette histoire dans ses alertes. Soit dit en passant, merci, c'est gentil, mais à la limite je préfèrerais des reviews. J'écris une autre fic, ailleurs sur ce site, et j'en reçois à chaque chapitre, pas forcément de gens qui m'ont en alerte. Je prends le temps d'écrire un chapitre supplémentaire, prenez le temps de taper un petit commentaire…_

Thomas avait trimballé Alice d'un bout à l'autre de son quartier pendant une bonne heure. Son sac à dos, d'abord tout plat, se remplissait à vue d'œil, et il avait, par la même occasion, récupéré quelques paquets supplémentaires, qu'elle devait l'aider à porter. Au milieu de tout ça, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'ils étaient de retour dans les alentours de l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

- Ça fait un moment que Sullivan nous a lâché, tu peux rentrer.

- Ah. Euh… Merci.

- Y a pas de quoi, répondit l'autre en la déchargeant de ses sacs et paquets. J'ai pas l'impression que ça veuille avancer, tout ça…

En effet, la file de voitures n'avait pour ainsi dire pas bougé. La fillette n'aperçu pas la sienne, mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas : elle se souvenait qu'ils étaient environ cent mètres plus loin.

- Bon, moi faut que j'y aille. Content de t'avoir rencontré, Alice. Joyeux Noël !

Sur ces mots, l'étrange garçon tourna les talons et se fondit dans la foule, même si Alice se doutait que, dans quelques minutes, il réapparaîtrait sur les toits.

Elle fit un pas dans la direction de sa famille. S'arrêta. Avait-elle vraiment envie de passer Noël dans la voiture, entre Papa et Maman qui se disputaient et Morgane qui la méprisait ? Bien sûr que non, mais bon, ça c'était pas un scoop. Elle se demanda où Thomas passait Noël… Machinalement, elle se retourna et commença à marcher dans la direction opposée à celle qu'elle aurait dû suivre. Trinity n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde, elle… Elle releva soudain la tête, les yeux brillants. Trinity c'était elle, merde à la fin ! Elle se mit à courir…

Thomas se rendit tout de suite compte que la gosse le suivait, mais il commença par faire semblant de ne rien voir. Elle finirait bien par le lâcher. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle cessa aussitôt de marcher, mais sur le toit impossible de se cacher.

- Arrête de ma suivre ! Je suis pas ta mère ! Et puis il est dangereux ce quartier, pour une gosse seule…

Il se remit en marche sans attendre de réponse. Les pas d'Alice continuaient de résonner dans son dos, à la même distance. La pauvre môme devait crever de froid.

- Alice, barre-toi ! Tu vas choper la crève !

Elle l'ignora.

- Oh, et puis, fait ce que tu veux…

Exaspéré, il accéléra le pas. Elle en fit autant. Il avait parfaitement conscience que, dans quelques centaines de mètres, il ne pourrait plus la laisser toute seule, sinon ça deviendrait de la non-assistance à personne en danger.

- Bon, ça va, arrête de faire l'idiote et amène-toi !

Elle le rattrapa en courant. Une nouvelle fois, il lui prêta sa veste.

- Pot de colle, va…

Son sourire tordu indiquait qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

Il faisait nuit noire quand, après avoir crapahuté pendant près d'un quart d'heure dans un immense escalier, ils débouchèrent sur un toit gigantesque. Des hommes et des femmes de toutes ethnies, de toutes religions, de tous âges et de toutes les couleurs, étaient occupés à installer des barbecues, des torches et des lanternes. On avait apporté de vieux bidons métalliques dans lesquels brûlaient des feux. Sur un ou deux d'entre eux, quelques loqueteux faisaient griller des marrons.

- On a prévu un sapin ?, demanda quelqu'un, à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Abdoul et sa bande doivent l'apporter, répondit une femme d'origine africaine, un bébé endormi sur le dos, une guirlande électrique dans les mains.

- Thomas ! Thomas ! Thomas !

Toute une bande d'enfants âgés de trois à dix ans se précipitèrent sur eux à l'instant où ils les aperçurent. Posant ses affaires et s'accroupissant sur le sol, Thomas leur ouvrit les bras et les serra contre lui, les souleva de terre, leur ébouriffa les cheveux, les chatouilla, les embrassa.

- Y a quoi dans ton sac ?

- C'est les cadeaux ?

- Eh là, pas touche ! Pas fous, non ? Depuis quand on déballe les cadeaux avant la fête ?, protesta le jeune homme, en repoussant les petites mains qui s'attaquaient à son sac à dos. D'abord il en manque, ils ne rentraient pas tous dans mon sac. Arthur et compagnie vont apporter le reste. En attendant, on a encore du pain sur la planche, alors au travail…

Il entraîna Alice vers le centre du toit, où on avait empilé des caisses, et où un bloc de béton surmontait une porte donnant sur le dernier étage de l'immeuble. Ils y déposèrent sacs, paquets et étuis à guitare.

- Bonjour, Thomas, dit doucement une femme, visiblement métisse, en s'approchant d'eux.

- Salut, Ajinha, répondit le garçon en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je te présente Alice.

Elles se serrèrent la main. La petite fille se sentait intimidée au milieu de tous ses inconnus, mais Ajinha lui souriait avec douceur.

- Tu veux nous donner un coup de main ?, demanda-t-elle, en voyant que Thomas s'éloignait pour saluer et aider de son côté. Les autres ne vont pas tarder, il faut finir de tout préparer. Vient avec moi.

Séduite, Alice se laissa prendre par la main et entraîner au milieu des préparations des festivités.

Tout paraissait facile, ici. Il était évident que chacune des personnes présentes sur le toit était d'origine modeste, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir d'importance. Personne n'était malheureux, personne ne pleurait sur son sort, personne ne faisait la tête. Tout le monde riait, blaguait dans n'importe quelle langue. Constatant que la protégée de Thomas était un peu mal à l'aise, hommes, femmes et enfants se firent un devoir de la traiter comme l'une des leurs. Un grand dadais de plus de deux mètres la fit asseoir sur son épaule droite afin de lui faire accrocher des lampions à une grue, dont le nez dépassait juste au-dessus du toit. Un vagabond lui offrit un cornet de marrons bien chauds, qu'elle mangea assise sur un hamac qu'on avait tendu là, en se brûlant les doigts. Thomas vint lui en piquer un dès qu'il eut une minute de répit.

- Ce sont tous les laissés pour compte de NY. Ils viennent ici tous les ans fêter Noël ensembles. Chacun emmène des tas de trucs : des décos, des cadeaux, de la bouffe, un sapin, des chaises, des tables, des barbec', des lumières… Ça fait un kaléidoscope humain.

- C'est beau.

- Oui.

Vers neuf heures, les « invités » manquants firent leur apparition. Ça commença par des bruits de moteur, plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas, dans la rue. Puis, les hurlements des gosses :

- Les voilà ! Les voilà !

- Je vois Arthur !

- C'est Abdoul !

- Et là, regardez, c'est Liam !

- Et Enzo !

- Et Abel !

- Et Simon !

Puis, l'escalier de secours trembla, et au bout de quelques minutes :

- Que quelqu'un vienne nous aider où on va y passer la nuit, p…tain !

Les yeux de Thomas s'allumèrent, en entendant cette voix.

- Arthur…, souffla-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds et en se précipitant à son tour dans l'escalier.

Émergèrent de là les grands blacks de la ruelle, qui avaient fait peur à Sullivan, quelques gangs irlandais, une contingent de messieurs en provenance de Chinatown, des Arabes non musulmans, des musulmans non-arabes. Un grand type noir avec des dreadlocks prit Thomas dans ses bras comme on étreint son frère de cœur et de sang.

- Comment vas-tu, Soul Brother ?

Trois ou quatre hommes portaient un gigantesque sapin qui, une fois posé, fut assailli par les enfants qui se firent un devoir de le décorer. On s'étreignit. On se salua. On se serra la main. On « tcheka ». On s'embrassa. On ouvrit les packs de bières, on alluma les barbecues. On brancha les enceintes et les lumières. On mit la musique à fond. On s'assit, on se leva. Un homme qui aurait pu être son père prit Thomas par les épaules et appuya son front sur le sien.

- Dieu bénisse chaque jour de ta vie, mon fils…

- Joyeux Noël, grand-père.

Dans ce charmant tohu-bohu, Alice ne sut jamais à quel moment elle se retrouva assise sur un tronc d'arbre (qui n'avait strictement rien à faire là), une assiette de frites agrémentée d'une bonne côtelette dans les mains, Thomas à sa gauche, le dénommé Arthur à sa gauche.

- Tu les prends au berceau, maintenant, Tom ?

- Eh !, protesta vaguement la fillette, trop occupée à manger et à dévorer des yeux tout ce qu'elle voyait pour s'indigner réellement.

Thomas rit.

- Elle veut plus me lâcher. Pas vrai, Alice ?

Haussement d'épaules.

Quand le jeune homme eut fini de manger, il entreprit de se lever, sous les yeux de tous les gosses du toit, qui le fixaient avec un mélange d'adoration, d'admiration et d'impatience depuis le début de la fête. Sur un signe d'un homme du nom d'Abdoul, et qui semblait avoir autorité sur tout le monde, on baissa presque imperceptiblement la musique.

- Bon, les moufflets, je croyais que vous vouliez vos cadeaux ?

Dans la seconde, tous entourèrent Thomas, qui grimpa sur un tas de caisses pour ne pas se noyer. Alice le regardait d'un air amusé.

- Chaque année, il se prend pour le père Noël, chuchota Arthur en riant.

De son grand sac à dos, Thomas sortit des ballons de foot et des balles de basket, des casquettes, des baskets, une paire de rollers, des cordes à sauter, des livres. Il les faisait passer au milieu des enfants qui se les échangeaient en riant et en poussant des cris de joie et d'enthousiasme. De sous un immense drap, il sortit une demi-douzaine de vélos. Des skate-boards, des trottinettes, des patins à roulettes passaient de main en main. C'était à se demander d'où il les sortait…

- Mais où trouve-t-il tout ça ?, se demanda Alice, à haute voix.

- Quand, comme Thomas, tu fais du business avec toutes les personnes louches du ghetto, expliqua patiemment le dénommé Abel, tu trouves tout n'importe où et pour une bouchée de pain. De plus, Thomas est tout le temps plein aux as. Il paraît qu'il participe aux guerres de gangs en offrant ses services de hacker aux plus offrants…

- Thomas, il sait tout faire, poursuivit une vieille femme avec une tendresse de mère.

- Courir, dit doucement quelqu'un.

- Sauter…

- Grimper…

- Danser…

- Chanter…

- Réparer…

- Pirater…

- Hacker…

- Cuisiner…

- Composer…

- Raconter…

- Jouer de la guitare…

- Du piano…

- De la batterie…

- Du violon…

- Parler Arabe…

- Hébreux…

- Swahili…

- Gaëlique…

- Italien…

- Russe…

- Chinois…

_À suivre… (À condition que j'ai des reviews. Vous avez de la chance, j'ai vu que certains auteurs faisaient du chantage aux reviews : ils demandent un certain nombre de commentaires, sinon ils ne mettent pas en ligne le chapitre suivant. Mais il est vrai que si personne ne nous donne signe de vie… Enfin.)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ah ! Des reviews ! Des tas et des tas de reviews à ne plus savoir où les ranger… ! Hein ? Si, si, si, continuez, j'adore !_

_Au fait, dans ce chapitre, il va y avoir des chansons, alors je vais en citer quelques-unes plus que très connues, je précise qu'elles ne m'appartiennent pas. Elles sont à leurs auteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de l'histoire. En attendant, je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps, voici la suite tant attendue :_

À minuit, la fête battait son plein et ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter. Pas plus fatigués que ça, les enfants cavalaient dans tous les sens en étrennant leurs nouveaux jouets. Tout le monde ripaillait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Thomas allait d'un groupe à l'autre, passant presque de main en main. Chacun semblait l'aimer inconditionnellement, qui comme un frère, qui comme un fils. Alice, quant à elle, avait complètement oublié ses parents, sa sœur, ses horribles cousins et l'embouteillage qui encombrait la route entre NY et Long Island. Elle était bien ici, sur ce toit, à mi-chemin entre deux mondes, celui de Thomas et le sien. Et elle appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de ce drôle d'oiseau, avec ses sourires tordus, ses rires en forme d'aboiement, son regard blasé et ses longues jambes d'acrobate. C'était un certain Abel qui l'avait désigné par ce mot : l'Acrobate. Elle avait demandé bêtement s'il sortait d'un cirque pour être dénommé de cette façon, et quand les autres avaient réussi à maîtriser leurs fous rires :

- Acrobate des étoiles, des gratte-ciel, des toits, des mots, des hommes, de la musique, de ce que tu voudras, princesse…

À un moment, une guitare jaillit au bout d'un bras, au milieu de la foule. C'était vraisemblablement un des enfants qui l'avait sorti de la housse appartenant à Thomas. L'objet passa de main en main sous les acclamations et les murmures appréciateurs, et c'est Arthur qui finit par la tendre à son propriétaire, occupé à jouer au foot avec deux ou trois bambins.

- Eh, l'artiste, tu nous chantes une chanson, dit ?

Thomas avait levé un sourcil et croisé les bras. Tout le monde s'était tu pour entendre sa réponse. Alice s'était levée de son hamac pour mieux voir.

Quand le garçon, devant les regards suppliants de la foule, s'empara finalement de sa guitare pour grimper sur le bloc de béton surplombant la porte du toit, ce fut aussitôt la cohue.

- Asseyez-vous !

- J'y vois rien…

- À qui est ce gosse ?

- Les plus petits devants !

- Rangez-moi ce ballon !

- Chut… !

- Silence !

- Chut… !

Poussée par Arthur et une jeune fille qui répondait au nom de Samia, Alice se retrouva assise au premier rang et, sans le vouloir, les yeux marron de Thomas tombèrent droit sur elle quand il en balaya la foule.

- Bon, vous voulez quoi ?

- Wonderwall !

- On connaît ! Stay the night !

- Plus tard ! Alleluia !

- Welcome Home !, rugit Abdoul, qui venait de dresser ses deux mètres par-dessus les têtes.

On se tu quelques instants, puis l'on approuva joyeusement et bruyamment. Le jeune musicien acquiesça, puis leva les bras pour faire taire la foule, sa guitare pendue en bandoulière.

- Arthur, tu prends qui tu veux avec toi, mais il me faut de la percu, un autre guitariste et deux ou trois chanteurs supplémentaires.

Chahut parmi la foule. Un tam-tam, puis un djenbé sortent de nulle part. De sous une toile, on sort une batterie. Le renfort réclamé grimpe sur la scène improvisée et se met en place. De nouveau, le silence relatif d'un soir de Noël sous la lune et les étoiles. Avant les premiers accords de guitare. Et les voix…

_Sleep don't visit, so I choke on sun  
And the days blur into one  
And the backs of my eyes hum with things I've never done_

Sheets are swaying from an old clothesline  
Like a row of captured ghosts over old dead grass  
Was never much but we made the most  
Welcome home

Ships are launching from my chest  
Some have names but most do not  
If you find one, please let me know what piece I've lost

Heal the scars from off my back  
I don't need them anymore  
You can throw them out or keep them in your mason jars  
I've come home

All my nightmares escaped my head  
Bar the door, please don't let them in  
You were never supposed to leave  
Now my head's splitting at the seams  
And I don't know if I can

Here, beneath my lungs, I feel your thumbs press into my skin again.

Les cœurs paraissent un lent ronronnement. Certains ont baissé la tête, dans un silence religieux. Quelques uns essuient furtivement leurs larmes. Alice reste scotchée. Ah, c'est ça qu'ils voulaient dire par « Il sait tout faire… ».

_Mille excuses, chapitre très court, mais il m'a semblé que vous étiez pressés et je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de mieux faire… Quelques reviews ? Promis, la suite bientôt…_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Hello ! C'est encore moi ! Mes plus plates excuses pour mon retard monstrueux, je suis incapable d'être ponctuelle 'baisse la tête honteusement' ^^ Bref, merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, je vous adore tous ! =) Voici la suite, n'oubliez pas de _**commenter généreusement**_. Rien à moi, tout à eux…_

_Ah, au fait, je précise que, même si tout ce petit monde est américain jusqu'au bout des ongles, je vais citer aussi des chansons (et chanteurs) français. Passez outre. On n'a qu'à faire comme s'ils étaient américains, après-tout ce n'est qu'une fic…_

_Ah, et dernier détail : j'ai mis en ligne une autre fic, Aube salée, qui, cette fois, se passe après et non avant la trilogie. Serait-ce un effet de votre bonté que de vous demander d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, vous m'obligeriez. Elle est en un seul chapitre, vous n'aurez pas à attendre la suite pendant quinze plombes… ^^'_

Si on avait permis à Thomas de quitter la scène, il n'avait pas pour autant été autorisé à poser sa guitare. Régulièrement, on lui en demandait une autre, et il s'appliquait à satisfaire tout le monde. Il faut dire que son répertoire était épais : de Green Day à James Blunt en passant par Tryo et Oasis. Et il y en avait bien d'autres.

Entre deux prestations, il rejoignit Alice, installée dans un hamac aux côtés de Samia.

- Eh, les filles, faîtes moi de la place…

Il s'affala entre elles avec un soupir de bien être.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais musicien, lâcha Alice, en se renversant dans le hamac, les yeux dans les étoiles.

Thomas lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur.

- Tu aurais pu avoir une excuse dans la mesure où l'on ne s'est rencontré qu'il y a quelques heures, mais je te signale quand même que je me suis baladé avec une guitare sur l'épaule toute la soirée.

La fillette avoua piteusement :

- Je pensais que c'était une mitraillette, ou quelque chose comme ça…

Samia éclata de rire et ne parvint pas à reprendre son sérieux avant plusieurs minutes. Thomas, lui, jaugea sa nouvelle « amie » du regard pendant un instant avant de lui offrir son rictus un peu tordu.

- Ça se tient, vu mes connaissances et mon business…

- Au fait, il paraît que tu es hacker ?

- Possible, pourquoi ? Si tu as besoin de mes services, je te préviens, je ne pense pas que je sois accessible financièrement parlant pour une gosse de ton âge. Cela dit, je pourrais te faire un prix…

Alice lui jeta un regard faussement dédaigneux.

- Je te remercie, mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule, avec les ordinateurs.

Une fois de plus, le regard du garçon la sonda.

- Laisse-moi deviner : Décryptator 7. Non, 8.

- Pff… Du bas de gamme. J'ai commencé avec Albatros 9.4.

- Sans blagues ? Qui te l'a fourni ?

- Personne, je l'ai piraté.

- C'est cela, oui. Avec ta calculette… ?

- Eh !, protesta-t-elle, en lui envoyant son poing dans l'épaule. Tu me prends pour une amateur, ou quoi ? Et toi, c'est quoi, ton truc ? PetitPirate version 12 ?

- C'est ça, prends-moi pour un abruti. Si c'était le cas, y a un bail que je me serais fait avoir. J'ai quand même fait sauter tous les pars feus de la CIA à l'âge de huit ans…

Alice ouvrit de grands yeux.

- C'était toi ? J'en ai entendu parler, mais je pensais pas que…

- Que c'était un gosse de huit piges qui avait fait le coup ? Bah, comme quoi… Planète 18, oui M'dame. Enfin, à l'époque. Maintenant, j'utilise mes propres logiciels.

- Tu plaisantes ? T'en es carrément à la conception ?

- Eh oui. Il y a encore quelques années, je me servais en parti du Yoda 9, pour compenser les faiblesses de mes petits joujous, mais maintenant, c'est du 100% Thomas.

- Trop cool ! C'est quoi, ton pseudo ?

- Ça, la miss, c'est ma garantie, personne ne le connaît. T'as vu ma tête, je peux pas te le dire, désolé. Tu me donnerais le tien, toi ?

- Je ne suis pas suicidaire !

- On est deux, alors.

Samia, qui avait perdu le fil depuis un moment, leva les yeux au ciel et alla rejoindre sa mère, moitié amusée, moitié exaspérée.

_Voilà. La suite dès que… j'y pense ? ^^ Reviews, please…_


	6. Épilogue

_Je suis sincèrement désolée. Non, sérieux, je sais que je suis en retard… Ça ne vous consolera sûrement pas, mais je tenais à vous dire qu'il n'y a pas vous que j'ai laissé en plan : les fans de mes fics Heroes n'ont pas eu de nouvelles pendant des mois. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, à part ma flemmardise aiguë, je suis vraiment désolée._

_De plus (vous allez me détester), il est temps de songer à clore cette fic… Non, pas de protestations, je vous en prie… ! Avouez que ça commençait à s'éterniser, tout ça, non ? Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin… Et puis, voyez les choses du bon côté : cette fic finie, je vais pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à __Premiers pas._

_Pour conclure, je tenais à remercier tout particulièrement Squall : douze commentaires (un pour chaque chapitre de chacune de mes fics) en une nuit, je n'en revenais pas ! Merci, merci, merci ! Voudrais-tu t'inscrire sur le site ? Ça me permettrait de répondre à tes reviews, parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire, mais là ce n'est pas le bon endroit…_

_Et merci, bien sûr, à tous mes lecteurs ou/et revieweurs. J'espère que cet ultime chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Merci de reviewer pour encourager l'auteur. Bonne lecture._

Alice se réveilla sans aucun souvenir de s'être endormie. Elle était couchée dans un hamac, recouverte du blouson de Thomas. Les premières lueurs de l'aube se montraient. Le ciel était blanc. Encore ensommeillée, la fillette se redressa. Le toit était presque désert : seules quelques personnes étaient restées pour finir de ranger. L'un des tonneaux métalliques où l'on avait allumé des feux, la veille au soir, fumai encore. Le vent dispersait la cendre d'un barbecue. Une casquette oubliée était posée sur le bloc de bêton qui surplombait la porte. Une guirlande de lampions pendait encore de la grue, au dessus du toit. On aurait dit que la nuit qui venait de s'écouler n'avait été qu'un rêve, dont les derniers vestiges disparaissaient avec le matin.

- Bien dormi ?

Levant le nez, Alice constata que Thomas se tenait debout près d'elle. Il avait une tasse fumante à la main, qu'il lui tendit.

- J'ai trouvé du chocolat, t'en veux ?

Elle sourit timidement, essayant de se souvenir à quel moment elle s'était endormie… Pour se donner une contenance, elle s'empara de la tassa, qui lui réchauffa les mains.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi, répondit le garçon, avant de s'éloigner pour aider à évacuer un reste de décoration.

Le blouson de Thomas sur les épaules, pour ne pas avoir froid, Alice alla s'asseoir sur le bord de l'immeuble, les jambes dans le vide, et regarda la ville se réveiller tout en buvant son chocolat. Elle se demanda si ses parents avaient remarqué son absence, où s'ils étaient allés à Long Island en oubliant leur fille…

Au bout d'un moment, Thomas vint se glisser à côté d'elle, et elle se demanda s'il faisait exprès de se coller tout contre elle. Non pas que ça la dérangeait, au contraire, même…

- Tes parents doivent s'inquiéter, il va falloir que tu rentres.

- Je sais.

Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Elle ne s'en rendait vraiment compte que maintenant. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge, l'estomac noué…

- Je suis obligée de rentrer ?

- Oui.

- Parce que je préfèrerais pas.

- Je sais. Moi non plus.

Et elle réalisa à quel point cet aveux avait dû couter à un personnage comme Thomas. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui, et elle eut l'impression qu'à cet instant, elle était la personne la plus importante du monde. Ça lui faisait chaud à l'intérieur. C'était bon. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Thomas pour respirer son odeur et la graver dans sa mémoire, parce qu'elle savait bien…

- Je te reverrais jamais, hein ?

- Non. Et ça vaut sûrement mieux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis pas ce genre de type. Je suis pas une personne bien. Je suis juste un courant d'air. J'entre par la fenêtre, je ressors par le toit, et je disparais.

- C'est con.

- Sûrement, oui. Mais c'est moi.

- Je t'aime bien.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime bien.

Il la serra un peu plus fort, et elle se dit que ça serait pas plus mal qu'il l'étouffe, comme ça elle n'aurait pas besoin de le quitter. Elle voulait rester là, sur le bord de ce toit, dans les bras de Thomas, et elle voulait d'autres matins comme celui-là, où elle se réveillerais n'importe où, sous son blouson de cuir, où il lui apporterait un petit déjeuner sorti de nulle-part, où ils s'assiéraient sur le bord d'un toit, l'un contre l'autre, pendant un moment, avant de retourner traîner un peu partout, en ville.

- Je pourrais rester avec toi, chuchota-t-elle, sa voix se fragilisant à mesure qu'elle parlait. On pourrait hacker la CIA ensemble, traîner avec des gens louches, se balader sur les toits. Ça serait bien, non ?

- Ça serait…

Thomas ne trouva pas de mot suffisamment fort, mais son visage, tourné vers le ciel, exprimait mieux que tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Puis, semblant revenir sur terre, il baissa les yeux vers la ville.

- Mais ça n'arrivera pas, Alice.

C'était probablement la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom. Elle trouva que son nom sonnait bien dans la bouche de Thomas, et elle songea aussi qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il ne prononce à une autre occasion, pas pour lui dire de partir.

Les quelques personnes encore présentes sur le toit la serrèrent dans leurs bras comme si elle était vraiment leur petite sœur, et Thomas la ramena vers l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés, en passant de nouveau par les toits.

- Merde, alors !

L'embouteillage était toujours là. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, comme si le temps avait été figé pour eux, pour leur offrir cette nuit comme un cadeau de Noël. Certaines voitures avaient les potières ouvertes, leurs propriétaires étaient assis à la terrasse de cafés, ou bien bavardaient avec les autres automobilistes.

- Tu sauras retrouver ta voiture ?, demanda Thomas.

- Ouais, je crois, répondit elle en retirant son blouson pour le lui rendre.

Il avait de nouveau son sac sur l'épaule, sa guitare en bandoulière. On aurait presque pu croire que rien ne s'était passé. Ils étaient de nouveau debouts sur ce même trottoir, avec les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Ils se regardaient, debout l'un en face de l'autre, Thomas et Alice.

- Faut qu'on se dise au revoir, Alice.

- J'aime pas dire au revoir.

Il ne répondit rien. Il semblait hésiter à faire quelque chose. Finalement, il renonça, et elle vit tout son corps de détendre. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, parce qu'il était vraiment tout près d'elle.

- Tu vas m'embrasser ?, demanda-t-elle avec candeur.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est pas une bonne idée, et tu sais pourquoi, alors ne pose pas la question, s'il-te-plaît.

Elle eut un sourire triste, auquel il répondit, en tordant bizarrement sa bouche, comme d'habitude.

- Au revoir, Thomas.

- Au revoir, Alice.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas. Elle le regarda partir en espérant qu'il se retournerait pour la regarder une dernière fois, mais il ne se retourna pas, et elle eut envie de pleurer, assez fort pour qu'il l'entende, fasse demi tour et revienne la consoler. Mais Trinity était grande et forte. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle ne pleurait jamais. Alors elle ravala ses larmes de force, s'obligea à se retourner vers l'embouteillage, et se faufila entre les voitures pour rejoindre la sienne.

Thomas s'arrêta seulement quand il fut au bout du trottoir et se retourna, pour la regarder une dernière fois. Mais il n'y avait plus personne. La fillette était partie. Il soupira. Elle lui manquait déjà. Avec tristesse, il mit le nez dans son blouson. L'odeur de la petite y était encore, mais il savait qu'elle se dissiperait vite au profit de la sienne.

- On n'a pas le moral, mon frère ?

Levant le nez, il plongea les yeux dans le regard d'Arthur, debout sur le palier de l'échelle de secoure, au premier étage de l'immeuble au pied du quel il se trouvait. Reprenant ses esprits, Thomas entreprit de le rejoindre.

- Tu m'as suivi ?

- Je n'allais pas t'abandonner.

- Ouais…

Accoudés à la rambarde en fer rouillée, ils contemplèrent la ville, côté à côté, pendant quelques minutes. Puis, Arthur asséna une claque amicale dans le dos de son comparse.

- T'avais pas rendez-vous avec Sergio ? Un truc à hacker…

- Ah, ouais, c'est vrai ! On y va !

Fin


End file.
